The Wasteland
by Sister Blood
Summary: An alternate reality Starfire crashes her ship on a post-apocalyptic Earth. Now she must search the Wasteland in search of fuel to go home. Raven is a unnamed slave born into the slave trade of Paradise Falls, how will they're paths cross? Star/Ra parring


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of their characters, DC Universe does, and neither do I own Fallout 3 of any of their characters.**

**Chapter 1 **

The dreams of running through the plasmars'es with the Gornikins, abruptly ended with the sound of constant beeping. The young alien opened her eyes,to be greeted with the red flashes of her control panel. She quickly looked out, expecting to see the darkness of space, only it find her ship was headed right towards an undocumented blue planet. She quickly grabbed her radio, and tried to make contact with anyone, but her ship then entered the planets atmosphere breaking her radio antenna. The alien then tried to maneuver her ship to land, but she was coming in too fast. She looked at the fuel projector, and saw it was empty.

"I should have filled up back on Glactar 6." The alien told herself as she prepared for a crash landing. Her ship was a battle ready scout cruiser, it was made to protect the pilot in case on a crash landing.

...... ...... ......

The girl was waken up by the loud yelling of the guards. "You... yeah you, come here the boss wants to see you." The guard said pointing his assault rifle toward the girl. The girl hadn't had a true bath with in the last six months. Mud was caked into her hair, and she wasn't given any other clothes, but the potato sack like rags all the slaves wore, along with their collars. The girl looked up at her captor from the muddy ditch she was sleeping in. "Hurry it up, the boss doesn't have all day."

The girl knew what this meant, she had been through is hundreds of times. Some rick person/family was looking to purchase a slave. She would go and stand in a line up with all the other slave girls, and waited hoping to be picked and set free from this hell. The slavers used to not bother enslaving children, they couldn't do half the work a grown slave could, but after a string of perverts from Tenpenny Tower demanded slave girls for a reason besides house work, the slavers where more than happy to start catching kids. Now a days child slaves could be worth more than adult ones, you'll get more years work out of them.

The girl stood in the line up while some rich perv picked out his future property. She was not as young as she used to be, and it seemed like the younger the better, so like all the other times of being rejected she didn't feel bad when she wasn't picked. The life of a perverts slave girl would always be better than a life in Paradise Falls, capital of the slave trade.

...... ...... ......

The alien woke up about an hour after the crash. When she made impact she hit her head pretty good, and blacked out for a while. She wiped the dried blood off her forehead and pressed down the lever opening the door. When the door opened she marveled at the shear lifelessness of the planet she landed on. 'This is just glorious, I'm out of fuel, and I'm stranded on a dead planet.' The alien thought to herself. She then kicked unhappy thought from her mind. 'Ok I have to make the best of this, maybe this planet isn't dead, maybe I crashed in a dessert-ish area. I'll just start walking towards the planets sun, and maybe she would find life.

She didn't walk very far until she saw the remains of a building. It looked like a bomb went off or something. She saw people walking into the building, and her hear rouse knowing there was indeed life on this planet. The closer she got to the builded the more she was able to pick out things that didn't sit right with her. It liked like the people turned the old building into a fortress, it even had the bodies of people in cages suspended high above the ground. "What kind of place is this?" The alien asked herself. Though as barbaric as it was people lived there, and she had to talk to the people, and see if they have any fuel they could spier.

She was greeted at the front door by a huge man wielding a weapon of some sorts, she had never seen. The man mumbled something in a foreign tongue the alien quickly recognized. The people of Glactar 6 spoke this language, and she was knew the people of Glactar 6, Glactar 6 was like she second home. The people their one day picked up strength radio waves from an unknown alien race. The language was a second language on Glactar 6. "I am Starfire, what might your name be?" The alien asked.

The man gave her a dirty glare, and shouted, "Hey time is money, do you want to buy something or are you going to take a hike?"

The alien looked at the man confused, "But where would I hike to?"

This only seemed to make the man angrier than he was to being with. "Oh a wise guy, lets see you say that to my face." The man barked, and the door opened.

The redheaded alien, still confused walked into the roofless building. When she got on the inside the man was weighting for her. "I'm am sorry, I did not mean to offend you." She said trying to explain.

The angry man then shouted to the other men. "Anyone who wants to watch what a rich snobby girl from Tenpenny Tower looks like full of hole, come and see!" Other men like him showed up, and like him they all seemed interested in hurting her.

...... ...... ......

The girl returned to her cage, and weighted for her meal to arrive. she sat in the dirt a little over ten minute, and heard lots of shouting coming from just over the wall in front of her. She recognized who was shouting, it was a slaver named Roy. Roy had a nasty temper, but she never heard him talking it out on customers before. Normally when a slaver gets angry, he or she picks a slave and beats them until they feel better. She herself was picked to be beaten most of the time. She was at the age where the pedophiles weren't interested in her, and the labor masters didn't find her strong enough. Since the slavers couldn't sell her they blamed her for it.

The girl heard a few assault rifle rounds go off, and though nothing of it. If a slaver couldn't get a sell, they often shot the backed out buyer, but the girl then saw a green flash of light, and all the slavers grew quiet. She hadn't ever seen anything like it before, nothing had ever seemed so beautiful, the girl could only stare toward the sores of the light beyond the wall. Even though the light was there for a spilt second, the girl continued to stare in hope that the beautiful light would return. She must have been there for a while because she didn't hear the guard calling her.

"Hey...Hey! Hey!!! Slave number 6616-0!" The guard shouted which hearing her number knocked her out of her trance like state, and back into reality.

The girl quickly looked toward the guard. "Umm yes." She said weakly.

"Get your ass over here! Another line up." The frustrated guard yelled.

'Another line up?' The girl thought to herself, 'But didn't the slavers just kill whoever was just hear?' The girl know enough not to ask for information, slaves weren't suppose to speak unless spoken to. Her last good friend thought she had fiends with a guard, and asked him if he would buy her. He beat her to death with a baseball bat in front of the other slave.

...... ...... ......

Starfire watched as the other slavers cowered in fear of her. They watched as the green pile of ashes, they used to call Roy flew away in the breeze. After watching what happened the slavers all ran in different directions, except one. He was wearing a red silk suit, and had darker skin compared to the other humans she saw. He had his weapon drawn ready for anything, and walked up to the girl who in one shot from an unknown weapon dissolved one of him slavers.

"Names Eulogy Jones, but just call me Eulogy." The man said as he got closer to the redhead.

"I am most sorry for what happened to your friend, but he did fire on my first." Starfire reminded.

"Hey, it's ok. Now are you going to kill anymore of my men?" Eulogy asked.

"Not unless they fire upon me." Starfire stated

"Ok good, now listen, you have my men all spooked, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Eulogy told her.

"But Mr. Eulogy, I was wondering if you had..." Starfire was then cutoff.

"Ok kid lets make a deal, if you promise to leave and never return, I'll give you one free." Eulogy stated.

'He is going to give me fuel free. Wow what a nice guy.' Starfire thought as Eulogy took her inside another building, inside the other building she was already in.

"This is my pad, wait here while I go get you a line up." Eulogy said as h walked out the door.

'He is giving me a line up of fuel. Wow what a great guy.' Starfire thought.

Eulogy entered the room once again and he was then followed by six girls all dressed as if they were in a labor camp. Not a one of them get in the least bit clean, and the blank look on their faces told her this where broken people. Eulogy then spoke up, "You may have anyone one you choose, just as long as you stay way from here, here on out. Just tell them what you want and they'll do it."

The alien looked confused, "You mean one will help me find fuel?" Starfire asked 'He's now giving me fuel, he's giving me a navigator. Wow a navigator would be most helpful. What a nice guy'

"Umm... sure." Eulogy said.

Starfire looked at the six girls in front of her. For navigators they were awful young, so Stafire decided to pick to oldest one for they had more knowledge. She looked of the girls once again, most of them looked like there age ranged between 5 and 12, but there was one that stood out. She was taller than the others, she couldn't tell her age because her face was covered in mud, but she saw sighs of her maturity. 'She must be the oldest one, it would be wise to choose her.' Starfire thought.

"I wish for her." The redhead said pointing at the oldest of the youngest slaves.

"Her?" Eulogy blurted out in amassment. 'No one ever wants her, I thought she was unsell-able. This way I get the girl gone and don't loose any good slaves.' "You have got yourself a deal."

The girl looked confused, 'Me... she picked me? I... I finally get to leave this pit of hell.' She thought.

Eulogy went to his desk and pulled out a remote. "Here is the collar controls, and lets see," He said looking at a sheet of paper. "Damn, it doesn't show that we have a name or age recorded for her, so that will be up to you. We have just been calling her by her number. Umm anything else?" He asked looking over the paper once more. "No that seems to be it, I hope your happy with her. I will sent of a guard unit to escort you to the exit."

...... ...... ......

"So what is it I call you?" Starfire asked the girl who followed her out of Paradise Falls.

"What ever you like master." The girl said looking down.

"Master? Did you just call me master?" Starfire asked now confused.

"Yes master." The girl responded.

"Why are you calling me that?" The alien asked.

"It is a saves duty to address her owner as master." The girl said as if she was repeating something out of a text book.

"Slave?" Starfire asked a little startled.

"Yes master, I am your slave." The girl said in a reminding matter.

"But I don't want a slave." The redhead explained.

"If you would allow me to ask a question... Then why were you in Paradise Falls, the slave capital of the Wasteland if you didn't want a slave?" The girl asked, and when her new master took a step toward her she covered her face, and fell to her knees awaiting her new master to strike her for her question.

"I didn't know... I'm not from around here. I... what are you doing?" Starfire asked seeing the girl shielding her face.

"...Your not... your not going to beat me?" The girl asked not knowing what was going on.

"No, why would I hit you?" The alien asked.

"Most people hit their slaves for asking a question like that to their masters." The girl explained.

"Thats horrible! I would never do such a thing." Starfire said offended.

'What is wrong with her? She doesn't act like the guards at all, was she trying to make me trust her so she can have the satisfaction of hurting me more? Sorry master, that wont work on me.' The girl thought.

"Close your eyes." The girl did as she was told and felt her collar being tampered with. When she opened them Starfire was holding the remains of the collar. "You are free now." She said beaming at the girl. "Now go and do the things you always wanted to do." Starfire turned back in the direction of the sun and started walking.

'What just happened? Did she just free me? Free, I haven't ever been free. I don't know how to be free. Master said to do the things I wanted, but all I ever wanted was to leave. Why would master free me? Maybe master doesn't think I deserve a death from her, thats why instead of killing my let me go. If I stay here the slavers will capture me, but where would I go? Maybe I can convince master to take me back.' The girl then ran after the redhead in the sunset.

'It is getting dark, I need to find a place to sleep.' Starfire thought to herself. She looked around and saw nothing but more wasteland. She then hear something from behind her, she turned around and saw her former slave running toward her.

The girl stopped five feet short of her. "Please master, take me back. I'll be a better slave, just don't let me go back there." The girl pleaded.

Starfire was baffled at this, she was asking to be her slave. Her planet looked down on slavery, even though she was a princess she wouldn't except slavery. "Listen, how about you be my friend instead?" Starfire asked.

"Friend?" The girl asked, the word new to her.

"I am Starfire, princess of Tamarania." The alien greeted.

'Great out of all the perv's in the Wasteland I get the crazy girl' "...I was never given a name." The girl responded.

Starfire's eyes grew. "Didn't your mother or father name you?"

"My mother was a slave, and my father... lets just say I don't talk about him very much. I was born a slave, and was taken from my mother at the age I could walk. I don't remember much about it." The girl explained.

Starfire's eyes moistened. "That is so sad, not knowing you own mother. You still need a name... how about... umm. I'm sorry I don't know a lot of names on this planet. Please if there is a name you like pick it."

The girl though for a while. She though back hard to all the names she heard and only one name stuck out. Back about two years ago, there was a family who came to buy a slave to help clean, and maintain the property. They picked a guy in his mid thirties, his name was Roger. He was captured by the slavers two days prior, but the whole two days he talked about how he would bust out to see his daughter Raven again. Raven... it was the most beautiful name the girl had ever heard. "If you wish you may call me Raven."

"Raven... that is a pretty name, I like it." Starfire added.

"Master if you will allow me to ask a question." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Cut it with the whole master thing. Your not a slave anymore, you are just a equal as me." Starfire said, just the fact she called her master was enough to make her upset. The people here just don't know yet how bad slavery is.

"As you wish... Starfire will you allow me to ask a question?" Raven asked.

"You don't need to ask me if you can do anything. Just do it."

"Ok then... Why did you pick me?" Raven asked.

Starfire's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Well you see I first though I could acquire some fuel, then though that Eulogy guy was giving me a navigator. I picked you because you looked the oldest and wisest." Starfire explained.

...... ...... ......

They traveled a few more hours until they could see the sun setting, and looked around for a place to bed down for the night. They found what seemed like a destroyed vehicle with the windows broken out, and the doors busted, but it have soft seats... softer than the ground anyway.

When Starfire woke up the next morning, she was oddly warm. Even though she slept in a car with no windows to shield her from the cold winds, she was warm. She opened her eyes and saw Raven had made her way over to her in the middle of the night and was sleeping cuddled up beside her. She then remembered what she was wearing, and didn't blame her for seeking warmth. Raven woke up a few minutes later, to see the position she was in.

She rolled off the redhead wide eyed, and ended up falling out of the seat on to the floor of the car. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I mean I was sleeping, and ..."

Starfire watched as the girl made excuses, and how worried she was that she would be mad. She kind of looked cute doing it. Starfire then giggled over the ordeal which calmed Raven down.

Since the car didn't provide any food they headed out without any breakfast. To Raven this wasn't even a deal, she spent the last eighteen years of her life eating one meal a day. They also quite following the sun, because it wasn't working as well as Starfire hoped it would, so they followed the old broken road to what was left of an over pass, and under it was a river. The river meant different things to both of them. Starfire thought following the river will lead to food, and finally a place that she could get the proper fuel for her ship. To Raven the river meant she could wash the mud, and gunk off her body.

Raven had alway loved being clean, but as a slave cleanliness wasn't the top priority. Raven was allowed one showed every year, so they could take her picture, and renew her profile. The slavers called them showed, but all they did was strip her naked and dumped a bucket of water over her head. She couldn't even get all the mud out of her hair, none the less get clean.

Raven ran into the river striping off her potato sack-like clothing away, with out a care in the world. That was until she got into the water and noticed it was freezing cold. Despite the water temperature she was on a mission to get clean. When she finally left the water her skin was as pale as a ghost, the mud, and dirt, and whatever else that covered her body blocked the rays from the sun leaving her un-tan, even though she spent all day under it. Raven had never seen her nature hair color, she had alway assumed it was brown, but once then stuff was out of it, it revealed itself to be a shade of violet to match her eyes.

Raven looked at the edge of the water, something on the other side had caught her eye. It looked like something metal was sticking out of the ground. Upon inspection she was that it was a hand gun that was being gripped be a skeleton also holding a suitcase. Inside the suitcase was a perfectly good violet cloak, and black clothing to wear underneath. With out hesitation Raven took the items she found, and quickly changed into her new clothes. The new clothes fit perfectly, and felt so much nicer than her other clothing. Raven put the old rags in the suitcase laughing in her head, that the next people who open that will be sourly disappointed. Raven looked the skeleton over once more and found he had a pitboy around it's arm.

'This guy must have came from a vault, and ran into some bad lucy.' Raven though to herself. She took it with her, and returned back to Stafire, who had made a fire in her absents, and by the smell of it, also found something to eat.

When Starfire saw Raven return, her jaw dropped. She was unaware someone could change so much after a bath, and a simple change of clothes. Forget her thoughts about her being cute, she was now dead sexy. "Wow... You look magnificent." Starfire complemented

"Thanks." Raven blushed at the woman's comment.

**A\N This is a story that I will write when I suffer writers block when writing my other story. I'm not a huge gamer, but my friend told me to play fallout 3 and I can't put it down lol. If you don't know what fallout 3 is go look it up and my story will make a lot more sense. Umm as I said I only work on this when I can't think of what to write on my other, so don't expect updates really soon. Like always all reviews are welcome good, bad, or indifferent. Oh and If you found this story first, and liked it go and find my other stories Wings for Raven, and Æneme.**


End file.
